


Together They Were Love

by atomicgameboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicgameboy/pseuds/atomicgameboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fire, blood, bared teeth, and abandonment. </p><p>Burning embers and raging volcanoes. </p><p>He was ice, tears, numb hands, and loneliness. </p><p>Frozen lakes and the ocean before a storm. </p><p>But together, they were perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together They Were Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Klance Week but I never actually got around to posting it, so enjoy this super late Klance Week day 1 fic.

Keith was anger, passion, impulsiveness, determination. Temperamental and stubborn.

 

But he was also warmth, love, radiance, and desire.

 

Lance was freedom, wide open, confident, cool. Dynamic and exhilarating. 

 

But he was also trust, loyalty, safety, and home. 

 

\- - -

 

They were total opposites. Keith was hot headed, passionate, rushed into things. Lance was suave, confident, more concerned about the team than self-preservation. 

 

But they really weren’t that different. 

 

Lance had his moments of impulsivity, masked by concern for the team. Keith had his moments of logical thinking, masked by an aloof and uncaring disposition. 

 

The perfect foils, but the perfect team. They provided each other with what the other didn’t have, and kicked ass while doing it. 

 

They just couldn’t see it. 

 

\- - - 

 

He was fire, blood, bared teeth, and abandonment. 

 

Burning embers and raging volcanoes. 

 

He was ice, tears, numb hands, and loneliness. 

 

Frozen lakes and the ocean before a storm. 

 

\- - - 

 

The first time Lance saw Keith become truly angry, it was hot, wet anger. It was his bayard being slammed against the metal walls of the castle, shoulders shaking and barely able to contain his emotion within his body. Aggressive and violent. Loud words, gritted teeth, fists clenched. Shattered glass. He was a storm of emotion, turned outward. 

 

But the first time Keith saw Lance become genuinely angry, it was a frighteningly cold anger. It was his fingers wrapped around his bayard, body still except for the occasional twitch of his other hand, everything contained within himself. Cold and calculating. Unspoken thoughts, set jaw, frosty exterior. His anger was raw, wordless. A storm on the inside, he was a force to be feared.

 

 

The first time Keith saw Lance cry, it was wet and pathetic. His former cool and confident self, broken down into a small frame, huddled in a corner. It was open, wet and raw sobs. Clinging to whatever touch Keith gave him, almost sick with loneliness. It was trying to keep it in, but caving and venting. Letting all his feelings out. Leaving him nothing but an empty shell. 

 

The first time Lance saw Keith cry, it was an empty, lonely cry. It was biting back tears, and holding himself. It was letting go and sobbing broken and hurt into his shoulder. It was letting Lance be there, be his comfort, be his warmth when he had none. 

 

\- - - 

 

He was 5 pm, sky burning orange and cotton candy clouds hanging in the sky. 

 

He was 5 am, sky pale blue with the last stars fading in the morning light. 

 

He was trees in the fall and summer afternoons. 

 

He was the ocean in summer and winter mornings. 

 

\- - -

 

The first time it happened, it was slow. 

 

It was a warm feeling. Warmer than anything either of them had felt. Something that burned deep inside them, but didn’t hurt. 

 

It came from a need to comfort each other, a need to be there for each other when they needed it. 

 

Arms wrapped tight around each other, holding each other close. 

 

Whispered words, promises not made but known. 

 

Pulling away, ghosts of a breath on each other’s lips, daring each other to close the distance. 

 

The burning feeling in their hearts moving to their cheeks, and how cold they felt when they pulled away. 

 

\- - - 

 

They were breathless kisses, stuttering heartbeats, trembling hands. 

 

They were painful tears, heartache, empty beds. 

 

Longing for what they each thought they couldn’t have. 

 

\- - - 

 

It was routine. Everything was routine. Perfectly memorized, they hardly faltered when they got too close. When their hands brushed together, when they stared at each other for a second too long, when their dreams were filled with thoughts of the other. 

 

When their hands felt a little too empty. 

 

When their hearts felt a little too heavy. 

 

It was Lance who stumbled and fell first, breaking that perfectly choreographed routine. 

 

It happened with a kiss. 

 

He couldn’t help himself. Keith’s lips parted, his cheeks dusted a pale pink. He wasn’t paying attention. 

 

Lance wasn’t either. 

 

It was fleeting, but the longest moment of either of their lives. Chapped lips against smooth, fitting perfectly against each other as though they belonged together. 

 

Blue eyes met navy when they parted, cheeks darker pink. 

 

Blue eyes widened. Realization set in. 

 

He retreated before things could take a turn for the worse, fearful of what happened. What would happen. What he’d done. 

 

Navy eyes widened. Frozen in place. Processing what happened. What Lance had done. 

 

Then, chasing after him. 

 

Grabbing his hand, and pulling him back. 

 

Tears visibly pricking the corners of Lance’s eyes, a few slipping past despite his effort. A stuttered apology, pushed out through gritted teeth. 

 

Keith squeezes his hand, an offer of comfort. 

 

Then he leans up and fits his lips against Lance’s again, where they belong. 

 

\- - -

 

Rainy days and summer afternoons. 

 

The smell of seawater and a campfire. 

 

The warmth of someone’s hand in your own. 

 

Soft whispers against skin. 

 

\- - -

 

They each found something in the other that they couldn’t find in themselves. Tranquility, comfort, solace.

 

They’d both been alone for so long, cold and empty, both feeling like they didn’t have anyone in the world. 

 

It was hard to see that they weren’t alone, when everything around them screamed that they were. 

 

They could barely find love in themselves. 

 

So they found it in each other. 

 

\- - -

 

Together they were bruises and scars. They were whispered words, fleeting kisses, longing looks cast towards each other at any moment. 

 

Together they were a shared bed, potted plants on a windowsill, dancing in the kitchen instead of making dinner. Shared headphones, interlocking pinkies instead of holding hands. Heads resting on each other’s shoulders during downtime. 

 

Long kisses before missions. 

 

Goodbyes and I Love Yous whispered in hushed, worried voices, in case they’ll never be able to say them again. 

 

Holding each other and memorizing every bit of their face, every freckle, every scar and blemish, in case they never got to see it again. 

 

Running towards each other, hugging tight and never letting go because they’re both okay. 

 

Laughter shared between the two of them, whispered jokes and sarcastic comments, sleepy giggles when they’re both exhausted but don’t want to fall asleep yet. 

 

Soft nothings mumbled before they fall asleep, limbs tabled together in a nest of blankets, sharing a bed made for one. 

 

Made up constellations, named after stupid jokes or after beautiful words. Whispered secrets late at night, confessions early in the morning. 

 

Together they were a galaxy. Big, bright, and beautiful in the most wonderful way. 

 

Together they were love. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [@bpd-lance](url) for more shit like this


End file.
